Hero Factory
thumb Hero Factory er et tema som går fra 13 juli 2010 til i dag. Temaet er sentrert rundt en gruppe av robot helter, som beskytter galaksen fra ulike trusler. Temaet bruker primært nye TECHNIC elementer for hvert sett, mye som BIONICLE. Siden det er etterfølgeren til BIONICLE, hadde den første bølgen av settene en etikett som leste "Fra skaperne av BIONICLE" trykket på sine bokser. Historie Von Nebula Historien er basert på Makuhero by. Den største bygningen og varemerke av byen er det Assembly Tower, et 589 meter høyt, 715 meter bred og 924 meter langt tårn, som ligger i sentrum av Makuhero City. Det er drevet av "kald fusjon" og sysselsetter totalt 11,127 ansatte. Dette tårnet er "Hero Factory" som konstruerer ulike robot helter som sendes ut når Call Center mottar samtaler fra ofrene. De kan rapportere sine nød-og kalle på en robot helt. Grunnlegger av Hero Factory er Akiyama Makuro. Inne i forsamlingen Tower , er disse heltene bygget hver dag. De er et produkt av arbeidet fra design-eksperter og robot konstruksjon spesialister. Disse robot helter er utstyrt med solid fiber-karbid plating, Quaza kjerner og utstyrt med hjelmer og utstyr for å bekjempe ondskap med guts og gadgets. Når bygget, plasseres de i spesielle helten pods og strålte gjennom galaksen og på tvers av tid til å bekjempe det onde og løse sine ulike oppdrag. Ildprøve av Brann Den første bølgen av Hero Factory i 2011 ble kalt Mission: Ordeal of Fire. I en Hero Factory bok gitt ut med en LEGO magasin i desember, ga det denne beskrivelsen: Sendt ut på et farlig oppdrag for å redde en fyllestasjon, er heltene angrepet av onde Brann Villains, som bevise for fort og for sterk. For å bekjempe disse notoriske skurker, må heltene være redesignet og re utstyrt med spesielle nye våpen og gadgets. Men vil det redesign virke? Historien om Hero Factory hviler på suksessen! Villmann planeten Den 3.0 Hero Factory-serien har tittelen villmann planeten. Det ligger på en planet kalt Quatros, som har en kjerne av quaza. Den største skurken heter Witch Doctor (som kommer i sett 2283), som prøver å trekke ut quaza. Hvis han lykkes, vil planeten dø og bryte fra hverandre. De seks helter, nå med dyr krefter, må reise til Quatros og stoppe skurken fra å drepe planeten. Men det er brutale rovdyr som angriper dem, tre eksempler Waspix, Fangz, og Raw-Jaw, som kontrolleres av Witch Doctor. Fanger på rømmen Den fjerde serien har tittelen Hero Factory fanger på rømmen og har en skurk som heter Black Phantom, som bryter inn i Hero Factory tårnet - med hjelp av mastermind Von Nebula - og lar de andre skurker for å unnslippe. Mens alle helter blir distrahert av de rømminger, forblir Black Phantom bak for å ødelegge Hero Factory forsamlingen tårn. Med oppdraget leder fanget, og alle de andre heltene ute, er Rocka oppgave å bekjempe Black Phantom før han kan ta over. Fanger på rømmen er den andre serien til å inkludere en XL helten (Preston Stormer), samt den første serien til å inkludere alle av de opprinnelige ni Heroes (ikke inkludert Dropship pilot). Hvert sett inneholder også en helt kjerne med en hemmelig kode på baksiden, som brukes til fanger på rømmen online spillet. Fanger på rømmen er også den første Hero Factory linje planlagt å ha to bølger av sett, ett i vinter 2011/2012 og ett i sommeren 2012. Så langt som TV-serien er opptatt, er det den første delen til å ha regelmessige skurker, hvorav det ene har en viktig rolle som "mesterhjernen" av avslapnings. Voltix synes å være den "breaker-ytre" av skurkene, siden han var den som lot Von Nebula å bryte seg ut av sin egen Black Hole Staff, skape et svart hull og la skurkene å unnslippe. Brain Attack Den 2013 Historien er om en mystisk fabrikk som produserer hjerneparasitter å slå skapninger av Hero Factory universet onde. Hjernen går på forskjellige områder på planeten, infiserer is dyr, lavagnagerne, ørken crawlere, jungel troll, rock monstre, sjø dyr, og en hjerne infiserer en elektrisk drage. I mellomtiden i Makuhero City, er de helter går rundt i det offentlige, signere autografer, gi bort robo-baller, og gi intervjuer. Surge klager til breez at han ønsker handling og ikke ønsker å være en marionett. Plutselig går kode rød alarm av, og heltene jag tilbake. Zib forklarer at hjernen tvinger vertene å ødelegge Hero Factory, og de trenger oppgraderinger. Etter å ha fått sine oppgraderinger, sender Furno Evo inn i tjenesten kanalene for å bekjempe en bølge av Aquagon, setter Surge å vokte Factory (mye å Surge ergrelse), og sender alle andre ut i gatene. Etter mye prøving og feiling, finner Bulk ut at hjernen kan bli fjernet hvis de treffer på toppene. Etter banket alle hjerner av, oppdager de at Surge signal er inne i helten Assembly Tower, så de hodet tilbake. Dragon Bolt rams i Hero Factory, forårsaker en masseevakuering. Rocka er overlatt til jobben av å kjempe mot dragen, mens heltene finne Surge. Inne heltene finner at Surge har blitt tatt over av en hjerne, og har gjort en hær av droner å ødelegge fabrikken. Som helter slåss mot dem, utstyrer Rocka seg med 44014 Jet Rocka, og går etter dragen. Han klarer å fjerne hjernen, og Breez fjerner hjernen på Surge hode, og de slår du av droner. Som de går inn i gaten for å hjelpe til, Breez spør Surge hvis denne opplevelsen endret noe om hvordan han føler for å hjelpe. Surge svarer at siden han nå vet hva det å være en ekte dukketeater er, vil han ikke slå ned alt han kan frivillig gjør. Men i fabrikken, er det flere hjerner liggende på lur for uskyldige sinn, og de klinke til en reparasjon mannskap, noe som gir heltene en ny utfordring å forholde seg til. Stiller thumb|Forsamlingen tårnet i Makuhero City 2010: * 7145 Von Nebula * 7147 XPlode * 7148 Meltdown * 7156 Corroder * 7157 Thunder * 7158 Furno Bike * 7160 Drop Ship * 7162 Rotor * 7164 Preston Stormer * 7165 Natalie Breez * 7167 William Furno * 7168 Dunkan Bulk * 7169 Mark Surge * 7170 Jimi Stringer * 7179 Dunkan Bulk og Vapour 2011: * 2063 Stormer 2.0 * 2065 Furno 2.0 * 2067 Evo 2.0 * 2068 Nex 2.0 * 2141 Surge 2.0 * 2142 Breez 2.0 * 2143 Rocka 3.0 * 2144 Nex 3.0 * 2145 Stormer 3.0 * 2182 Bulk 3.0 * 2183 Stringer 3.0 * 2191 Furno 3.0 * 2192 Drilldozer * 2193 Jetbug * 2194 Nitroblast * 2231 Waspix * 2232 Raw-Jaw * 2233 Fangz * 2235 Fire Lord * 2236 Scorpio * 2282 Rocka XL * 2283 Witch Doctor 2012: * 6200 Evo * 6201 Toxic Reapa * 6202 Rocka * 6203 Black Phantom * 6216 Jawblade * 6217 Surge * 6218 Splitface * 6221 Nex * 6222 Core Hunter * 6223 Bulk * 6227 Breez * 6228 Thornraxx * 6229 XT4 * 6230 Stormer XL * 6231 Speeda Demon * 6282 Stringer * 6283 Voltix * 6293 Furno 2013: * 44000 Furno XL * 44001 Pyrox * 44002 Rocka * 44003 Scarox * 44004 Bulk * 44005 Bruizer * 44006 Breez * 44007 Ogrum Merknader *Den skurkens Meteor Blasters er svært lik Thornax bæreraketter. *Før Breakout kom ut, silhuetten av Hero Factory hjemmesiden endret for å matche den tiden av dagen og Makuhero City vær. *En Hero Factory Comic ble publisert i juli-august 2010 BrickMaster magasin og på Hero Factory nettsiden. En annen ble utgitt i september med Corroder som den viktigste skurken. *Som med Bionicle, er det seks viktigste heltene utgitt per linje. Den colourscheme av heltene og skurkene (rød, blå, hvit, svart, grønn, brun) er ikke videreført i den Hero Factory temaet, i stedet farger som sølv, gull, orange og gult er innført. *En fire episode TV-serien ble lansert i uke 20 september 2010. *En direkte-til-DVD-film ble sluppet den 16 november 2010, med tittelen 2856076 Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies. *De 2.0 Heroes har brand fingre knyttnevene i stedet for 2009/2010 med tre fingre never. *I motsetning til 2010 heltene, kan 2011-heltens armene bøyes ved albuen. *I den fjerde bølgen, Fanger på rømmen, kommer hver sett med en ny type Hero Core (selv skurkene) som kommer ut med en kode på baksiden for bruk med den nye online-spillet. *Også i 4.0 bølge, gjør hver Hero i Alpha-teamet en utseende. * 8730 Toa Hewkii bruker samme kjede som brukes i helten mansjetter. * Universal Studios er planer om å utvikle en live action Hero Factory filmen.